Heart of Ruby
by LieScarletta
Summary: Dikala hati merah menyala yang terluka itu mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya.. / 1st fanfic, menyambut rilisnya skin couple yang membuat banyak orang kecewa. Rated M untuk adegan berdarah


_Disclaimer :_

 _Mobile Legends : Bang Bang (c) Moonton_

 _Story (c) LieScarletta_

 _Warning :_

 _OOC, OOT, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, pemborosan kata yang amat berlebih, Typo(s), kata kasar yang terselip, PoV yang tidak beraturan, cerita yang berlebihan, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Rated :_

 _M for bloody scene_

.

.

.

.

.

Heart of Ruby

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, namaku Ruby. Aku punya masa lalu yang buruk, datang ke _Land of Dawn_ dengan harapan dapat menciptakan _Happy Ending_. Ku angkat sabitku tinggi, membantai tanpa ampun dengan hati membeku hingga ku lihat mata yang sama itu dalam pihak musuhku.

"Seorang anak kecil harusnya tak ada disini" ucapnya

"Terkadang peperangan membutuhkan anak kecil, kau tahu" balasku

Ya terkadang anak kecil dibutuhkan di situasi yang tak pernah kau duga. Tapi sungguh aku bukan anak kecil lagi, anak kecil mana yang sanggup membantai serigala lalu memakan jantung si Raja mentah-mentah? Sungguh yang seperti itu bukanlah anak kecil.

"Begitukah nona? Baik, mari kita lihat apa kau benar-benar dibutuhkan" ucapnya menyeringai

Aku menatapnya tajam, terdiam. Dia mulai melompat ke arahku, memutar pedang besarnya. Aku mundur mengeluarkan kelelawar manis dari sabitku lalu kembali melompat mundur, aku menariknya seperti menarik serigala yang ku bantai dengan buas. Kesalahan fatal, dia mengunciku sebagai target dan menyerangku dengan serangan yang menyakitkan. Darah mengucur dari bibirku, aku terduduk dengan _hp_ yang sudah amat tipis, satu serangan selesai sudah

"Bunuh aku cepat.." ucapku berharap segera mati kemudian _respawn_

"Tidak semudah itu gadis kecil" ucapnya menghina, aku menatapnya. Dia kembali melompat, aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan diriku. Dia berhenti tepat di atasku, pedang besarnya menjadi tumpuannya dan menancap tepat di samping kepalaku. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, wajah yang menyeringai itu. Namun, mata itu, mata itu penuh kehampaan, kosong, dan sepi. **_Dan kedua pasang mata yang sama itu saling terpaku._**

"Ruby, kau baik?" satu serangan mengenainya, membuatnya mundur dari atas tubuhku

"Takkan seorang pun ku biarkan menyentuh gadis kecilku" ucap pria di belakangku, aku kenal betul suara ini

"Terimakasih paman roger.." ucapku sembari duduk

"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan jauh dariku" ucapnya "mundurlah, biar aku yang berurusan dengannya. Bantu saja Layla di jalur bawah" lanjutnya, terdengar seperti perintah

"Baiklah..." ucapku kemudian _recall_

Pertempuran berakhir dengan teamku menang, berterima kasihlah pada Layla yang mampu menyelinap ke base musuh dan menghancurkannya. Sesuai perintah paman Roger aku pergi mendampingi Layla dan tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi hingga pertempuran selesai.

*

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit di kota, paman bilang tidak ada pertempuran untuk hari ini. Jadi semuanya bisa libur, kota sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya saat hari-hari pertempuran terjadi. Aku mengunjungi satu kedai untuk minum, aku pesan makanan ringan dan jus lalu mulai menikmati suasana.

Saat aku tengah menikmati semuanya, lonceng pintu kedai berbunyi, dan pemilik kedai menyapa dengan hangat.

"Aa si Putra Naga dan si Pemburu Iblis! Suatu kehormatan kalian kemari" ucap si pemilik kedai.

Aku tak peduli siapa yang datang, meski penasaran aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar yang mengancam, aku menatap buku dongeng yang kubawa lalu mulai membacanya hingga seseorang berdiri di hadapanku menganggu cahaya. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya, surai pirang itu dan iris biru kesepian itu

"Tak ku sangka aku bertemu denganmu lagi.. Harusnya kalau kau mau minum susu dan makan cemilan, kau bisa lakukan itu di rumah bersama dengan ibumu. Lalu kau bisa memintanya untuk membacakan dongeng-dongeng yang indah untukmu. Ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu semua" ucapnya. Aku kembali fokus pada bukuku, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

"Ibuku tewas saat melahirkanku" ucapku singkat, aku tak tahu ekspresinya tapi kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatnya diam

Pintu kedai tiba-tiba terbanting, dan mengalihkan pandang semua orang -kecuali aku.

"Para serigala terlihat di pinggir kota! Mereka telah merusak ladang dan memakan para ternak!" ucap si pelaku pembanting dengan nada panik

Aku menutup bukuku, menyingkap tudungku menutup setengah bagian wajahku, menyeringai sekilas, lalu berdiri dan berniat melangkah pergi.

 _"The hunt begin"_ ucapku pelan sebelum pergi.

*

 _"I love the feeling of chasing prey"_ ya berburu itu menyenangkan, terutama memburu sesuatu yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku sangat suka sensasinya, sensasi memburu sesuatu yang menghancurkan hidupku itu lalu menghancurkannya seperti ia menghancurkan hidupku.

Sabitku kini berlumur darah merah segar, lolongan memekakkan telinga terdengar megisi setiap sudut kota. Serigala terakhir, aku ikut melolong seirama lolongan terakhirnya kemudian serigala itu terbelah sudah. Tubuh dan wajahku ikut terlumur darah yang terciprat, aku menoleh ke belakang melalui bahuku. Pemuda yang sama, yang berambut pirang bermata kesepian itu menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan. Aku menyeringai-

 _"Are you shivering?"_ ya, apakah kau gemetar? Beranikah kau mengatakan aku anak kecil lagi?

Aku berbalik berjalan pulang, beberapa warga berterima kasih padaku karena telah mengusir para serigala tapi aku tak peduli, dan tak mau peduli. Aku berjalan menyeret sabit besarku yang penuh darah hingga menciptakan jalur merah menuju rumahku.

"Dia adalah Ruby si pemburu serigala" bisik seseorang

*

Aku sampai ke rumah, aku tinggal sendirian, karena itulah hukum disini. 'Tak ada teman, tak ada lawan' semua disesuaikan pada keadaan. Aku masuk dan membersihkan diriku. Jantung serigala adalah makanan terlezat di dunia -menurutku. Jantung serigala yang telah ku kumpulkan akan ku masak menjadi hidangan yang semakin nikmat. Ku letakkan sabitku di samping sofa ruang depan, lalu ku buka jubah merahku.

"Toktoktok" ketukan pintu? Dari rumahku? Siapa yang berani datang?

Ku hampiri pintu depan dan membukanya, dia disana, orang yang sama namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Apa ini milikmu? Sepertinya ini lepas dari sabitmu" ucapnya, ku tatap permata merah berbentuk hati yang ia tunjukkan itu, hiasan manis yang biasa terpajang di sabitku

"Iya benar itu milikku" ucapku sekenanya, mengambil hiasan manis itu dari genggamannya

"Maaf.." ucapnya, aku diam "Hmm Aku Alucard, kita bertemu beberapa kali tapi aku tak pernah memperkenalkan diri" ia tertawa renyah

"Ruby.." ucapku sesingkat mungkin, aku mencium bau bumbu matang dari dapurku "Aah jantung-jantung serigala itu" bisikku lalu melangkah ke dapur untuk mengangkat masakan sederhana itu. Pemuda itu masih terlihat di depan pintu. "Mau masuk?" tawarku mencoba sopan

"Jika dibolehkan tentu" ucapnya dan aku mempersilahkan ia masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang depan

"Aku mau makan, kau bisa bergabung kalau mau.. Ya mungkin makanannya akan asing di lidah orang awam" ucapku

"Jantung serigala?" aku mengangguk "Boleh, wanginya harum tadi. Mungkin aku ingin mencobanya" ucapnya

Aku kembali ke dapur menyiapkan masakan sederhana itu kedalam 2 porsi, membuat jus wortel dalam 2 gelas. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah, dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

"Silahkan.. Jangan terlalu berharap soal rasanya" ucapku

"Siapa yang akan berharap" balasnya dengan nada santai, aku menyantap makananku begitupula dengannya. Kami makan dalam diam, bahkan setelah selesai masih terdiam cukup lama.

"Hari masih siang, apa kau tak punya rencana?" ia memulai

"Rencanaku hanyalah menghancurkan seruluh pasukan serigala yang ada" ucapku

"Bukan yang seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak ingin keluar jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Baiklah.." dan sunyi kembali mengisi

Petir terdengar kemudian hujan turun dengan lebat, seketika listrik padam. Aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil lilin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya aku terjebak disini" ucapnya

"Ya.. Sampai hujan reda setidaknya" aku meletakkan lilin itu di meja di antara kami "Mau ku ceritakan dongeng yang kubaca di kedai tadi?" tawarku, sedikit menyeringai

"Mungkin.. Dibanding hanya berdiam diri"

"Baiklah.." aku menarik nafas panjang "Dahulu kala, hidup seorang gadis kecil dengan neneknya di desa yang sederhana. Gadis itu pergi ke hutan setiap hari untuk mencari bahan makanan, namun suatu waktu serigala menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu ketakutan, dia meringkuk lalu datanglah seorang kakek pemburu, dia membunuh seluruh serigala itu. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah neneknya, dan hidup bahagia. Namun itu tidak abadi, kaum serigala yang tidak terima menginvasi desanya. Mereka membunuh banyak orang, dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kakek pemburu dan nenek gadis itu dibunuh tepat di depan matanya, gadis itu juga kehilangan sebelah matanya. Ia lari kemudian mengambil sabit besar yang ada di gudang dan membelah para serigala dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia kehilangan hatinya dan mengambil jantung Raja serigala lalu memakannya mentah-mentah. Dia menangis sembari memakamkan kakek pemburu dan neneknya, dia berjalan tanpa arah dengan tekad menyebarkan happy ending bagi semua orang. Tamat"

"..." dia diam, terpaku

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau mendengarkanku bukan?"

"Ya.. Hanya saja itu dongeng yang sedikit menakutkan" aku tertawa hambar

"Tidak semua dongeng itu indah"

"Ya memang.. Tapi cara kau menceritakannya sedikit-"

"Itu dongeng berdasarkan kisah nyata, berdasarkan kisahku" ucapku menyeringai, dia terkejut namun tak lama ikut menyeringai

"Baiklah.. Mau dengar dongengku?" ucapnya, aku mengangguk

"Dahulu kala, ada sebuah keluarga yang hidup di sebuah desa terpencil. Mereka memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, mereka hidup seperti pada umumnya hingga desa mereka diserang oleh Blood Orc. Orangtuanya dibunuh lalu anak itu dikurung dan disiksa oleh kawanan Blood Orc. Anak itu disiksa dari mulai umurnya 6 tahun hingga umurnya 10 tahun, kemudian kelompok pemburu iblis datang dan menemukan si anak. Anak itu dibawa lalu dibesarkan sebagai pemburu iblis, dia menjadi pemburu iblis yang hebat dan kemudian bertekad untuk memburu iblis ke seluruh penjuru. Tamat" aku menyimak

"Anak itu bernama Alucard" ucapku sembari menatapnya

"Ya begitulah" dia tertawa, sedikit lebih jujur "Aah hujan reda, aku harus pulang.. Tapi mungkin jika diizinkan aku bisa mampir untuk makan jantung serigala lagi" ucapnya

"Pintuku selalu terbuka untuk mereka yang berani datang sebenarnya" dia tersenyum

"Baiklah sampai jumpa" dia pun pergi

Aku kembali merapihkan alat makan yang digunakan barusan kemudian mencucinya. Setelah itu aku memasang kembali bentuk hati di sabit besarku, aku menatapnya, mengingat kembali kenangan buruk yang baru saja dibuka kembali.

*

Esok hari tiba, pertempuran selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sore ini aku sudah bisa kembali ke rumah, namun seseorang nampak di samping pintu rumahku. Alucard, ya itu dia namanya, bersyukurlah aku masih mengingatnya, pedang besarnya terlihat tersandar di sisi kakinya, dan dia berdiri disana sembari memakan apel.

"Ternyata kau baru pulang... Selamat datang" ucapnya

"Hanya karena ku bilang pintuku selalu terbuka bukan berarti kau bisa datang seenaknya seolah ini adalah rumahmu" ucapku sembari memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu

"Ya... Aku hanya ingin mampir"

"Masuk" ucapku singkat sembari melangkah masuk, terdengar langkah kaki mengikuti di belakangku

"Hey siapa lawanmu sebelumnya?" ucapnya dengan nada tegas di tiap katanya

"Lancelot" aku berbalik setelah meletakkan sabitku "kenapa?"

"Luka itu harus segera diobati" ucapnya sembari meletakkan pedangnya, dia mendekat

"He-hei!" dia melepas jubahku dan menyingkap pakaianku, menatap luka horizontal yang terpampang di atas dadaku. Gadis normal pasti merona bukan?

"Dimana dapurnya?" aku menunjuk ke arah belakang "Duduk dan diamlah" dia pergi ke dapur.

Aku menurut padanya dan duduk diam di sofa. Terdengar beberapa suara dari dapur, lalu tak lama dia kembali dengan sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Dia kemudian berlutut di hadapanku, kembali menatap lukaku. Dia kemudian mencelupkan handuk itu dalam baskom lalu memerasnya dan perlahan menyapukannya ke luka ku. Aku hanya diam selama ia mengobati lukanya

"Kalau kau terus menahan nafas kau bisa mati" kenapa aku menahan nafasku?!

Ku lirik sedikit wajahnya, wajah itu sedikit menunjukkan semburatnya.

'Manis..' pikirku

Wajar bukan? Pemuda yang bersemu itu selalu manis

"Meski menang, terluka di menit akhir pertandingan tidak membuatmu beregenerasi sama saja kau membawa lukamu ke rumah" ya begitulah.

Biar ku jelaskan sedikit, di _Land of Dawn_ saat kau disewa untuk sebuah pertempuran antar dua kubu maka dalam areanya kau tidak akan bisa mati. Meski mati, kau akan hidup kembali setelah beberapa saat, kami menyebutnya respawn. Begitulah teknisnya, perjanjian dan dibuat dengan penguasa alam lain. Saat kau terluka kau bisa beregenerasi, dan kecepatan kecepatan regenerasi tergantung pada tiap individu masing-masing, regenerasi tercepat berada di base, beberapa melakukan _recall_ saat mereka sudah tak bisa berjalan. Namun bila kau terluka di menit terakhir, dan pertandingan selesai sudah maka kemampuan regenerasi itu hilang sehingga luka-lukamu akan tetap ada layaknya orang normal. Pertempuran selesai saat ada tim yang bisa menghancurkan base. Ini lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah permainan, dan kami lah para bidaknya.

"Selesai.." ucapnya sesudah membalurkan obat bersensasi dingin di lukaku

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli?" ucapku saat ia kembali dari dapur untuk meletakkan kembali barang dan obat yang ia ambil

"Karena kau terluka di hadapanku.. Lagipula ini bukan medan pertempuran, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membiarkanmu terluka" ucapnya "Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu, dan istirahatlah. Maaf aku menggangu, aku akan kembali ke rumah" dia mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan keluar rumah

"Terimakasih.." ucapku lirih saat ia telah berada di luar

*

Hari berganti hari, anggap saja begitu. Dia semakin sering mengunjungiku, terkadang mengajak temannya yang sekaligus rivalnya, seorang bernama Zilong. Anggap aku dan dia sering bertukar cerita, kadang hanya pengalaman dan kejadian lucu dalam pertempuran. Aku tahu, aku jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa belakangan ini. Banyak yang sudah kami lalui, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mata kesepian itupun kian menghilang -pikirku.

"Zilong itu bodoh, kadang buang-buang tenaga untuk nyungkil minion" ucapnya

"Kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali" balasku dengan nada malas

"Ayolah jangan begitu.. Aku hanya menggoda karena tak ada bahasan lagi" dia merebahkan dirinya di kasurku. Jangan tanya, karena memang kami berada di kamarku

"Kau tidak ada pertempuran kah?" ucapku mencari obrolan

"Tidak.. Aku menolak semua tawaran untuk hari ini" dia memejamkan matanya

"Hee kenapa?" tanyaku, tak mengerti. Kalau kalian tanya soal aku biar kuberitahu, hari ini memang jadwal liburku

"Untuk bersama denganmu" aku bersemu

"Bodoh.. Kau membuang banyak uang hanya untuk bersama denganku? Sungguh kau itu bodoh"

"Biar saja kau berpikir begitu.. Aku tak mau peduli" dia menghela nafas "Malam ini aku mau menginap, masakan aku sesuatu yang enak"

"Hey aku bukan pembantumu! Dan ini bukan rumahmu!" ucapku tak terima. Dia bangun dan duduk di hadapanku, menatapku tajam dengan seringai khasnya

"Katakan sekali lagi.. Aku tidak dengar.." ucapnya sembari memojokkanku hingga terbaring dan dia menindihku

"Ba-baiklah" ucapku menyerah

"Gadis pintar" dia pergi dari tubuhku

*

Wajah itu terlalu tentram saat tertidur, seperti bayi yang bisa kapanpun ku tarik jiwanya. Mata kesepian itu tersembunyi dibalik raut yang damai, seakan mata itu tak pernah melekat pada dirinya. Seringai yang biasa terpampang di bibirnya pun menghilang, seakan dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah menyebalkan.

Ku tatap sosok di pangkuanku itu lekat-lekat, menilik setiap sudut agar aku bisa menghafalnya dengan baik. Katakan aku sedang jatuh cinta, maka aku takkan menyangkalnya.

*

 _'Ruby maaf aku tak bisa datang ke rumahmu hari ini'_

 _'Ruby maaf, aku mendapat banyak tawaran yang tak mungkin ku tolak'_

 _'Maaf aku tak bisa menemui beberapa hari ke depan, Ruby'_

Surat-surat semacam itu tercecer di depan pintu rumahku setiap harinya. Perlahan aku mulai khawatir akan dirinya, apakah dia terluka? Ataukah dia telah menemukan gadis impiannya? Hanya Rafaela sang Malaikat yang tahu.

Katakanlah aku egois maka aku tak akan menyangkalnya. Aku egois, terlalu egois hingga aku ingin merengkuhnya sepenuhnya. Bahkan meskipun dia tak pernah serius padaku, bahkan meskipun dia tak sepenuhnya milikku, bahkan meski dunia menentang, aku berharap agar dia dapat ku rengkuh seutuhnya. Aku egois bukan?

Biarkan aku mengurung diri, biarkan aku tak makan dan minum, biarkan aku menahan nafasku.

 _( "Si pemburu iblis mendapat kontrak dengan Raja MoonElf, dan dia bersama adik sang Raja sendiri, Miya si Pemanah terbaik yang pernah ada"_

 _"Aku lihat mereka berjalan bersama, sungguh amat serasi"_

 _"Ku dengar King Estes berniat menjodohkan mereka"_

 _"Mereka akan jadi pasangan yang paling manis di Land of Dawn!"_

 _"Semoga Dewi fortuna selalu mendukung hubungan mereka!" )_

Persetan dengan gosip-gosip itu, itulah alasan kenapa aku menutup diri dari dunia luar. Dewi fortuna hanya akan peduli pada dirinya sediri bodoh!

Tidak, akulah yang bodoh. Tak ada yang bertahan lama di dunia ini bukan? Seperti yang selalu kau katakan, Alucard

 _"Nothing last forever..."_

*

Valentine tiba, hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Hari ini dimana tepat sebuah pertunangan besar dilaksanakan, sang Raja MoonElf nampaknya tak sabar ingin menjodohkan adiknya dengan sang pemburu iblis.

Tenang saja, menderita semalam penuh cukup untukku agar bisa kembali menjadi makhluk berdarah dingin. Aku telah siapkan hadiah manis untuk mereka terutama dirinya, aku hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, kedua pasangan yang nampak manis dalam pakaian serasi mereka.

Aku menyeret sabitku ke arah hutan, jantung serigala bisa membekukan kembali hatiku mungkin. Aku sampai ke hutan, menggunakan istingku untuk berburu.

 _"Hmm... A beast or a man?"_ siapa disana? Monster kah? Atau manusia? Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak disana

"Hey gadis kecil datang" aah dia.. Karina, pemimpin pasukan elit DarkEfl. Musuh abadi bagi para MoonElf. Mereka berniat menginvasi? Tentu

Ku angkat sabitku tinggi dan mulai mengayunkannya dengan liar.

—

Persetan dengan perjanjian itu! Estes kurang ajar itu berani membuatku terjebak dalam drama pertunangan ini!

"Kau tahu ini hanya pancingan bukan? Kau disewa untuk membantu perang dengan DarkElf" ucap wanita di sampingku, Miya

"Ya" jawabku tanpa ada niat sedikitpun "Dan ku harap mereka segera menginvasi agar tugasku cepat terselesaikan" lanjutku

Zilong datang padaku, dengan Layla di sampingnya.

"Hey ku kira kau-"

"Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku. Dia memintaku menyerahkannya padamu" potong Layla sembari menyodorkan bingkisan kecil kado di hadapanku

Aku mengambilnya dan segera membukanya, semua orang di sekitarku diam. Aku melihatnya, bongkahan ruby berbentuk hati dengan sematan secarik kertas bertulis

'Hey not bad'

'Ruby?!' batinku mencelos, jantungku rasanya berpacu lebih cepat. Ku genggam sebongkah hati ruby itu, ku raih pedangku dan berlari bergegas menuju ke arah hutan.

 _("Jantung serigala selalu bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati")_

—

Pemuda itu berlari jauh ke dalam hutan

'Trang!'

'Brakk!'

Terdengar dua logam yang diadu, diiringi sebuah benda jatuh yang sepertinya cukup besar.

Pemuda itu berlari ke asal suara, hingga telihat noda darah yang tercecer. Dia melambatkan langkahnya, hingga ia melihat seorang gadis tepat saat jantungnya ditusuk dengan sebilah pedang bermata dua. Mata gadis itu sadar akan kedatangannya.

 _"The 'wolf' is coming"_ ucapnya, tepat setelahnya pedang itu dicabut paksa dari jantungnya. Gadis itu tejatuh dengan darah yang terus menetes, sebuah sabit besar tergeletak tak jauh darinya dengan lumuran begitu banyak darah.

"Merepotkan! Dia membuang waktu kita untuk melawan MoonElf!" ucap wanita yang baru saja membunuhnya itu.

—

Ruby...

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat, nafasku memburu hebat. Perasaan amarah, sedih yang bercampur aduk. Perasaan yang sama saat kedua orangtuaku dibunuh tepat di depan mataku. Genggamanku menguat, aku melompat ke arahnya, Karina yang memimpin pasukan DarkElf yang sebagian telah tewas itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia" aku mengancam, sungguh mengancam

Pedangku marah, sama marahnya denganku. Ku bantai siapapun yang ada di sekitarku, hingga tak tersisa. Tebasan terakhir yang amat menyakitkan ku arahnya padanya yang telah merenggut hal berharga dariku.

Aku kalap, bagai tengah berhadapan dengan para iblis untuk pertama kalinya. Aku hampiri satu tubuh yang tergeletak disana, meletakkan kepalanya dalam pangkuanku. Ku singkap tudung yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya -yang telah dingin itu. Ku rengkuh erat tubuh penuh darah itu, berharap wajah dan tubuh itu dapat menghangat karenanya.

Katakan aku bodoh maka aku tak akan menyangkalnya, aku memang bodoh. Bodoh hingga bisa melupakan orang yang telah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupku, bodoh hingga aku bisa membuatnya melangkah sejauh ini sendiri.

Katakan aku ini lemah! Katakan aku ini tidak berguna! Hey si pemburu iblis, pernahkah kau berhasil melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu? Tidak, kau bahkan bisa jadi layaknya iblis saat berhadapan dengan iblis. Ironis...

—

Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Sudahkah aku berkata bahwa aku memaafkanmu? Sudahkah aku berkata tak apa-apa padamu?

Aaa sudah terlambat.. Semuanya terlanjur gelap, semua terlanjur dingin.

"Kau masih diizinkan bila ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir padanya" ucap cahaya paling terang di sekitarku

"Aah tidak perlu, biarkan dia mencari _Happy Ending_ nya sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sampai kapan kau mau berada disini? Aku ditugaskan untuk membawamu 'kesana'"

"Bersabarlah sedikit Rafaela, aku hanya ingin mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya"

—

 _"Maaf selama ini aku menutup diri darimu... Maaf karena tak pernah mengatakan soal semua ini padamu.. Maaf aku selalu bertindak egois selama ini.. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Ruby..."_

 _"Baiklah ayo kita menyebrang.." gadis itu tersenyum singkat dibalik tudung merahnya._

 **~The End~**


End file.
